Unmentioned
by Exorcized.Benevolence
Summary: Amu is suicidal, angsty, and has no worth is her life. Her parents throw her into a Depression Clinic, where she meets many other teens like her. But something strange is going on, why does Amu see small floating people? Has she finally lost it?
1. Enter Amu and Ikuto

**Unmentioned**

**Chapter One - Enter Amu and Ikuto**

**Ariel- Yay! first fanfiction! super excited! :D**

**Ikuto- BIG DEAL**

**Amu- woah. Ikuto keep your temper in check!**

**Ikuto- hey, I'm just getting into character.**

**Amu- your making him a hot-headed jerk?**

**Ariel-noooo... '.**

**Amu- *sigh* Ariel doesn't own Shugo Chara or any random song lyrics that may appear in the story**

**Ikuto-lyrics? in a fanfic? that's so overrated!**

**Ariel-IKUTO SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A ELEPHANT HAIR**

**Ikuto-O_O**

**Amu-O_O**

**Ariel-Anywayy... enjoy! ^_^**

Amu POV

My name is Amu Hinamori and I am a mental hospital patient.

Well, not exactly.

After my parents discovered that I was having a mental breakdown, they locked me up in a depression clinic. I don't see why they would, though. My life is perfectly fine! I have friends, lots of friends! I tried telling this to Mom and Dad, but they think I'm in denial. I am **not **in denial.

And whoever said that crying every night was bad? Last time I heard, crying is healthy. I don't know about suicidal tendencies, but still.

I know I'm depressed and have anger issues, but I don't think I should be removed from school for 3 months to be sitting down in group sessions and talking about our problems. Can't I just go to a therapist? Well, I guess my parents need a vacation from me. I mean, I'm a handful. A nuisance. A problem.

What the hell. Maybe this is a good thing. At least I get to bring my iPod and art supplies. But I'll miss home. A lot.

"Honey, wake up. We're here."

I woke up to the sound of my iPod playing a screamo song. "Wh-what?" I mumbled, taking my headphones off my pink-haired head.

"Grab your luggage, dear."

"Oh. Okay.." I slowly got up from the backseat of the car and yawned. How long have I been out?

I looked outside the window and sighed. It was dark outside, black clouds surrounded the clinic.

I got out of the car and noticed that it was snowing. I smiled. My favorite weather.

Mom handed me my single suitcase and started to run inside to get away from the cold. The pavement was covered with a thin layer of snow. I started walking, and looked down to admire my footprints. I slipped my headphones back on and focused on the music.

_Empty house far away  
lost in lonely space  
you know you felt the same_

_From the shallows enough  
to the depths of your scars  
you know you want to change_

_In the rafters of fate  
fixed and spinning late  
there is a certain fear_

'So this is it, huh?'

I looked up, and saw a large, white building and two smaller ones to either side of it. The smaller buildings were connected to the big one by a strip of wall where people could walk through to get to the other side. **(sorry, bad at explaining architectural details! ^^')** Windows were scattered throughout the three buildings, and I could see the occasional person walking by.

I didn't want to go inside yet, so I sat on the edge of an elevated plant bed. I crocked my head up, closed my eyes, and stuck my tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake or two. I kicked my feet back and forth, scraping my converse heels against the stone. My hands were getting cold, even through the fingerless elbow-length gloves.

'Damn, I forgot to bring a jacket!'

I opened my golden eyes and saw the outline of someone through a window on the second level, staring at me. I immediately saw blue hair. I squinted my eyes and saw another figure hovering next to the person. Was I crazy? I blinked and rubbed my eyes, and opened them again. Gone. Hmm, It must've been my overactive imagination.

"Amu! Where are you? Get in here!"

I jumped to the sudden noise. I hopped down and started towards the door.

Ikuto POV

I shuffled out of the cafeteria, heading to Math.

As I was walking down the stairs, a couple of girls squealed and started whispering. The sound of them making that shrill noise hurt my sensitive ears. I quickly ran down the rest of the steps, wanting that loathsome sound to escape my head.

'God, this is the reason why I HATE people.'

I continued down the hall and my shugo chara, Yoru, started whining to me about those girls. "Ikuto! Why can't you make them shut up already~nya!"

"Yoru, I can't go around hurting people who make us mad. That's the whole reason we're here anyway." I replied silently.

I closed my cobalt eyes, willing my headache away. The passing rowdy teens aren't helping.

I looked outside the ceiling-to-floor window and stared at the snow. Snow. I _hate_ snow. I hate a lot of things, but snow has to at the top of my list. I averted my eyes away from the snow and noticed something. Something... pink? I stared at the source of the odd color and saw that it was a girl.

A girl was sitting on the edge of a plant bed, her tongue trying to taste the snow falling from the dark sky. She opened her eyes and looked right at me. Her golden eyes look tranquil yet sad. 'Why can't I look away?' She squinted and

She blinked and looked away for the shortest moment, and I seized that opportunity to slip away from the window.

I walked through the halls, trying to brush the sight of that girl out of my head.

The bell rang. Damn. I'm late for class. People were running through the halls, hurrying to class. But I kept walking. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts.

'Who is that girl? Did she see Yoru? Why couldn't I look away?'

I sighed. Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway.

**Ariel-Ikuto! it's so hard to write your POV! Dx**

**Ikuto-It's not my fault you're a pity excuse for a writer.**

**Ariel-uuughhh, i can't wait until I turn you into a rapist :}**

**Amu-oh god no**

**Ikuto-oh god yes**

**Ariel-Amu will pay the price for your behavior! bwahahahaha!**

**Amu-wait, why me?**

**Ariel-cuz I said so**

**Ikuto-you heard the woman, run while you cannnn **

**Amu-O_O *runs***

**Ariel-R&R please! or I'll eat your stomach fattt!**

**Amu-that's just gross.**

**Ariel-wtf are you doing? RUN**


	2. I'm Delusional

**Unmentioned**

**Chapter Two - I'm Delusional **

**Ariel-I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! There were fireworks, family stuff, and sitting around with a bunch of stupid kids... -_-**

**Amu-You don't like kids?**

**Ikuto-No kids? what kind of freak are you? D:**

**Ariel-the kind of freak that watches Amu watching you sleep.**

**Amu-O/O you saw that?**

**Kukai-xD you're such a stalker!**

**Ikuto-where'd he come from?**

**Ariel-my bed... :P**

**Amu-PERVERT**

**Ikuto-haha, I think I'm gonna start liking this girl xD**

**Kukai-Ariel doesn't own Shugo Chara or Peach-Pitt, or anything for that matter...**

**Ariel-'cept your mom**

**Amu-really? :O**

**Ariel-yeah. now read the friggin story damnit!**

Normal POV

When Amu walked in the front door of the Clinic, her mother was waiting for her by the front desk. A man with a grey balding head and orange eyes was behind the desk, giving Midori a piece of paper to sign.

"Amu, don't stay outside for too long without a jacket, you'll catch a cold." Midori scolded her 16 year old daughter.

"Kay."

Amu wasn't paying any attention to her mother, though. 'Did I really see a mini-ghost next to that boys shoulder?' Amu shivered. She wasn't good with anything occult-related.

"Where will Amu be sleeping at?" Midori asked the man.

"She will be in building 2, room C-23. Here's your key."

'Wow, this is just like a hotel... but full of crazy teenagers instead of business workers.'

Amu said her goodbyes to her mom and thanked the old man.

"Now Amu, don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. I promise." Amu gave her mother a smile as she watched Midori leave.

'Now, where's my room at?'

Ikuto POV

_Ring ring ring_

There was the bell for break time. I grabbed my bag and left the intervention room. Boy am I glad that's over.

Intervention is pretty brutal. It's the class _everyone _dreads. What we do is talk about what's wrong with us, why we're here, and how much life has cornered us in a little corner and left us for dead. And during the past 45 minutes, four girls and a boy cried. Like I said, brutal.

When I was crossing the extension that lead to building 2, somebody's hand slapped my back.

"Oi! Ikuto, haven't seen you in awhile!" ... I've heard that voice before... who is it?

I turned around and saw green eyes. "Kukai!"

"Who else!" Kukai had his signature grin plastered on his face, obviously glad to see me.

"When'd you get here?"

"Just a few days ago. They've been keeping me locked up in a room to see how they can fix me up."

I can see that he hasn't had some decent sleep in awhile, he had light purple bags under his eyes.

"It's been, what? Two years?" Kukai got transferred to another school when we graduated Jr. High.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I got expelled from the last couple schools, so my parents made me go here."

Oh yeah, Kukai's bipolar. He used to cause a bunch of trouble with teachers and parents because of his temper.

Daichi and Yoru high-fived and started chatting. Yoru and Daichi were inseparable back in Junior High, just like Kukai and I.

"So, where's your room at?"

"Oh ummm... lemme check..." Kukai started rummaging through his bag to find an orange registration paper. "Uh, building 1, room B-12."

"Ahh, too bad. I'm in building 2."

Kukai furrowed his auburn brows. "Well, that SUCKS! Those goddamn secretaries couldn't chose a room for me by my best friend? I mean, what the hell? Why is it that we always..." Kukai went on and on about how life is unfair and why we are separated all the time. I don't remember his condition being this bad. The passerby's were keeping a safe distance from Kukai. I was even starting to get a little creeped out.

"O-okay, Kukai, man. Chill. Not a big deal." I tried to calm him down, successfully. He looked at me for a second, then smiled. "S-sorry 'bout that, I don't know what came over me."

Amu POV

I was wandering through the halls, searching for room C-23. 'Let's see, 21, 22, 23. Here!' I took out my key card and slid it. Red... it's not supposed to be red. I slid it again and tried to open the door. Why is it still locked? I grabbed the handle and with all my might, pulled the door open.

"Ahhh!" I yelped, me and my things tumbling to the cold ground.

"What the fu- who're you?" A feminine voice exclaimed.

I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with blonde ponytails and violet eyes, looking at me impatiently.

"Ehh... I'm Hinamori Amu. And what are you doing in my room?"

The blonde scoffed. "Your room? This is _my _room_._"

I got up and crossed my arms. "No, it's mine, C-23, right?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "You idiot, this is D-23. wrong building." She slammed the brown door right in my face. I was speechless. Wrong building? Gosh, this is embarrassing.

"I'm sorry." I said, hoping the cold blonde heard.

I gathered my bag and iPod off of the white tile and woefully rambled to the extension. There was a huge crowd by the opened doors. I hurried over to see what was going on and saw the blue-haired guy and a boy with auburn hair, yelling something like, "LIFE'S NOT FAIR!" Maybe this place really does have crazy teenagers running around.

...And I might be one of them. There they were, two six inch demons watching the scene. One had blue hair, cat ears, and a tail. The other had light green spiky hair and a white headband with a star on it.

I stood there, willing my legs to move. A few moments passed by and the boy's tantrum stopped. Everyone quickly ran off, leaving me with the two boys and demons. The one with auburn hair smiled to blue and said, "S-sorry 'bout that, I don't know what came over me."

The cat demon looked my direction and nudged the other one. "Hey, who's she~nya?" They all looked at me.

'Oh, god. They're looking at me! Why can't I move? Run, run, RUNN!'

"Hey, you're-" Blue was cut off by my screams.

"G-G-GET AWAY F-FROM ME!" I ran away, unbeknownst of the fact that they were following me.

Ikuto POV

The pinkette was running away, why is she running? Does she really see the charas?

"Kukai, listen. I think she can see our charas."

"What? That's impossible, she doesn't even have one!"

"I know. And I can't sense any eggs on her, either."

She kept on running, she's incredibly fast for someone so small. Even Kukai was struggling to keep up. Yoru and Daichi hovered ahead of us and caught up with her.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" she gasped. "DON'T HURT ME!" She slowed down, completely out of breath.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Daichi tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen to him. She just screamed.

We kept running until we ended up outside. The pinkette tripped and dropped all of her things. She crawled over to where her bag landed and hurriedly picked it up, dropping a book in the process.

I stopped to catch my breath while Kukai kept chasing her. "Kukai! Stop, I think we're scaring her." He grumbled and hesitantly stopped. The girl kept running until she was out of sight.

I picked up the black book and looked at it. _Tales of the Brothers Grimm_. I looked on the inside and saw a name written on the back cover. 'Hinamori Amu, huh?'

Amu POV

I ran. I ran as hard, as fast as my body would allow me. Why are they following me? Why am I seeing those demons? Oh please God, if you're out there, make this stop.

I slowed down and turned around. No one was there.

"Oh! Thank *pant* God... *pant*" The snow was still blowing, harder now. I put my arms around my small chest for warmth while searching for an entrance. As I was walking, I recalled when my parents found me in my room, attempting suicide.

_I brought the shot filled with pesticide to my inner arm. I sharply inhaled when the first droplets of poison was injected into my soft skin._

_I paused and took another look at my life. 'Why am I doing this in the first place? I thought my life was good until...'_

_"Honey, are you in here?"_

_Mom. I froze in fear while she opened my door. Why didn't I lock it?_

_"AMU! What the hell are you doing?" _

_"I-I-I..." I stammered. _

_She marched up to me and grabbed my arm, turning my wrist towards her. She glared at me with angry, yet sad eyes. "You __**cut **__yourself? And what's with this shot?"_

_I looked down, my pink hair covered my crying eyes. My head started spinning from the small amount of poison flowing in my veins. "AMU. Answer me now." Mom yelled._

_"M-Mom... I c-can't.." I closed my eyes started to lose consciousness. _

_"Tsumugu!" Mom gasped. "Honey!"_

_The last thing I heard before I passed out was Dad calling an ambulance._

I sighed. I saw my breath and felt slightly amused. 'Heh. Me, amused. How strange.'

I passed a lawn and found a door. Finally. I opened it and went inside. Right next to the door was a sign telling me this is my building. I walked up some stairs when a bell rang, allowing dozens of teenagers to exit various rooms. Along with them walked an adult with russet-colored hair, a messy suit and tie, and glasses. He caught me staring at him, and approached me.

"Hello. You must be Himamori-san." He offered me his hand. "I'm Nikaidou, but you can call me Nikaidou-sensei. I will be your caretaker for the next couple months." He smiled politely.

"Uhh, it's _Hinamori. _Nice to meet you."I didn't shake his hand.

"Well, you must be looking for your room quarters. Follow me." He walked off, occasionally tripping over his own feet.

"Sensei, w-what do you mean by 'caretaker'?" I asked softly.

Nikaidou stopped momentarily and said, "When I say caretaker, I mean I will watch over you and assist you whenever necessary. Every five or so children attending here shares one caretaker." He smiled, and continued walking.

So this really isn't a vacation from life. I have to be watched 24/7 by some clumsy-looking man. Oh joy.

As we were walking along in the halls, I noticed a girl with long purple hair put up in a ponytail with a red ribbon with sakura flower ends. She was standing next to a short girl with honey colored hair and a black headband over her bangs. They both were looking at me, but with different emotions. The purple haired one sweetly smiled at me, as the short girl glared at me as if I was unwanted. I quickly looked away, avoiding their gazes.

"Well, here we are." Nikaidou-sensei announced. He looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "23-C. Do you have the key?"

"Y-yeah..." I fumbled around in my bag and grabbed my key. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Nikaidou-sensei nodded and said, "Now, here's your schedule. A map of the buildings are printed on the back in case you get lost." He handed me a paper. " And you have a scheduled appointment with your therapist tomorrow at 9:15. I'll grab you out of class and escort you to her office."

"Wait a second, therapist?" I asked. I thought there were group sessions, not individual consultations.

Sensei chuckled. "Yes. You will be seeing Nobuko-sempai three days a week. Do you have any more questions?"

"No."

Sensei scratched the back of his head. "Okay then, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Himamori-san." A vein split on my forehead.

"It's Hinamori, sensei." I said with an irked expression on my face.

"Bye bye!" He walked off and collided with a peach-haired boy.

I sighed. I think this is going to become a regular thing with him...

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I looked around my room and held in a sob. The walls were pale white and grey tile was laid on the ground. A black painted bed was shoved in the corner. White sheets and a pillow were placed on the edge of the bed. A black wardrobe stood in the opposite end of the room. A white desk with a matching chair was placed against the far wall, under a window with white blinds attached to it. I shuffled over to the window and reached over the desk to open the blinds.

I gasped. The view was... astonishingly inspiring.

The snow stopped, leaving behind it's pure white remnants gracefully laying upon the ground down below. An abundance of trees held bright green leaves, not yet ready to fall. The parking lot to the far left held no imperfection besides my footsteps from only minutes before.

Only minutes ago, did I see the apparitions.

I hurriedly closed the blinds, leaving only a pale shade of darkness to envelop the small room. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I held my knees tightly to my chest and shut my eyes. I fell asleep to the image of the floating beings spinning around in my head.

**Ariel-OH MY GOD I'M DONE!**

**Amu-You tried your hardest this time, didn't you?**

**Ariel-Aww! You're so sweet! Thanks! :D**

**Ikuto-Hey, hey. Aren't I sweet?**

**Amu-No, you aren't.**

**Ariel-You can leave now.**

**Ikuto-D= Come on! You both know you love me!**

**Ariel-Okay, I'll admit it...**

**Amu-NO! Never give in!**

**Ariel-You sound like Tohru! xD**

**Ikuto-You've been watching too much Fruits Basket (don't own btw.) lately, huh?**

**Ariel-No such this as too much Fruits Basket! ^_^**

**Kyo-True dat!**

**Amu-wtf? Who're you?**

**Ariel-Nevermind him, I'll glomp him than he may leave.**

**Ikuto-I knew it! You have a cat fetish... :P**

**Ariel-Took you long enough! R&R please! **


	3. Author

**Author's Note**

I apologize for not updating in like, two months! I have the same damn excuse as everyone else: crashed computer. The hard drive blew up, along with the next chapter and some other fanfics I was working on. The hard drive had to be replaced, and that took _forever_ to obtain.

SO… I promise I will start writing again, and please do expect a little surprise sometime soon… ;D

Love Ariel 3


End file.
